His Little Maiden
by Broken Headphones
Summary: Jeanne wishes desperately to have a baby. And the one night Ren is home before she goes to sleep, she's worried having sex with him will make him think she's a slut. Maybe... Maybe he'd stop calling her his little maiden. Reanne smut.


**No one on this site has written a Ren x Jeanne lemon yet. At least, I don't think so. Hope you enjoy. Rate/comment, please. This is my first lemon. And no, Jeanne will not be giving Ren a blowjob. Honestly, could you even imagine a holy woman like her giving a guy like Ren a blowjob? I can't. So, nothing like that. Sorry if there were some disappointments.**

It was a comfortable marriage. She believed his soul needed saving, but soon found herself wrapped around his slim, pale fingers, and falling head-over heels for him. He hadn't planned it either. He fell for her as well, and five years later, they were wed. Sure, everyone made fun of him and Marco threatened that if he made her suffer any sadness, he knew where to find him. But the only sadness she found was when he would come home late, tired and skipping meals, and wake up in the wee hours of the morning to go to work or help out the large family he was head of. Jeanne hated seeing her husband like so, and was worried about what she wished to tell him.

Jeanne had heard a lot from Anna and Yoh through letters and phone calls, but never in person. They all agreed it was better that way; staying apart and not meeting up as often as they had wanted to. They agreed to try and save the world from hatred and murder all on their own in their own countries. But Ren's efforts were for naught, as well as the others', and he soon gave up. He thought of himself as hypocritical, but Jeanne did her best to cheer him up whenever she saw him.

"Oh, you're home!" Jeanne said delightfully, pulling herself from the bed covers and rushing over to kiss her husband. He greeted her with a small peck, surprised when she wrapped her frail arms tightly around him. He placed his arms around her back. "I'm glad…," she sighed against him. He gave the top of her head a bemused smile.

"You sound as if you haven't seen me in a long time," he said.

"Of course!" Jeanne looked up, her eyes shining with both happiness and worry. "You're always busy with work and the family, and you never rest! You've even started skipping meals! I worried…"

Ren blinked before his lips pulled into a small smile and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I've been busy for awhile, haven't I? Maybe I'm still hoping to save the world from such hatred… I'm beginning to agree with Hao now."

"You musn't!" Jeanne pleaded. Ren jumped, but squeezed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Ren pulled her against him again, taking in the sweet smell of Jeanne's shampoo. She must've had a shower only moments ago, because her hair was still slightly damp. "You also seem to have something on your mind," he added.

"W-What do you mean by that?" she asked, pulling away. Ren smirked.

"When I see you, you look like you have something you want to say." He played with a lock of her long, silver-tinted hair. "If something's wrong, you know you can tell me." Jeanne looked down at his chest, avoiding eye contact, her hands resting near his shoulders. "Jeanne?"

"…It's nothing," she blurted, turning on her toes and moving away, back to the bed. "I'm just tired." Ren moved quickly, grabbing her shoulders. She squeaked.

"Something's on your mind," he stated. "And I'm worried about you. You know you can tell me anything," he reminded her. She placed a delicate hand on his, sighing.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" she asked rhetorically. Ren cocked a brow. "Well, I've been talking with Yoh and Anna lately…"

"Really? What do they have to say?" Ren stopped. "Or is that part of the reason you're upset?"

"No, they have nothing to do with that!" Jeanne exclaimed, making Ren jump. "I mean, they just told me that Anna gave birth to a boy."

"That's wonderful," Ren said. "I'll have to congratulate them when I get chance. Wait, this doesn't have anything to do with them, does it?"

"A little," she admitted, turning around to face him. "Ren, I want to have a baby! _Your_ baby!" She felt a sudden blush crawl up her cheeks. Ren stared at her, a dumbfounded expression on his face, as she looked to her feet. She pulled her hands to her chest. "Was that…too forward…?" she asked after an awkward silence. Ren ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"…No, it wasn't," he said. "It's about time we started talking about raising a family. If that's what you want. …Do you even know how…?"

"Yes! Marco taught me!"

Ren covered his mouth with his hand, a blush slowly creeping across his nose, imagining how a holy woman like Jeanne could even fathom sex. And how would she even come across asking Marco what it was, nonetheless convincing him to tell her about it? Well, however he went about it, she knew what it was, and wasn't afraid of it. Now that she was married, sex with Ren wouldn't be a sin.

"I…I see," he stammered. "Well, alright. Whenever you're ready, just tell me. I'm going to take a shower." Ren kissed her forehead and left for the bathroom. Jeanne's stomach fluttered. She'd finally have a baby all her own! She couldn't wait to tell Marco, or read that pregnancy test if it said positive! She ran over and flopped on the bed, giggling into the pillow happily. Then came the part about telling him she was ready. She was ready that night. Would it be too soon? She didn't even have sexy lingerie that Anna said she'd worn. All she had was a pink nightgown that came below her knees. Not very sexy.

Jeanne hugged the pillow to her chest. How embarrassing this was, thinking about sex. Just _thinking_ about it made her feel like a slut. She bit her bottom lip in and sighed through her nose. He would think she was a slut. He'd call her a whore and kick her out. He'd stop calling her "his little maiden." She loved it when he called her that and she knew he'd stop afterwards. Maybe having a kid was a bad idea. That's it. She wouldn't have a child. She'd just tell him she'd changed her mind. But so quickly? No, she'd never tell him she was ready. She'd _never_ tell him she was ready. She'd die a virgin, but happily living with him. She loved him with everything she was, and she'd never let anything as disgusting as sex tear them apart!

"There you are, worrying about something again," a voice mused, making her jump. "What is it this time?" Ren sat down beside her, pulling the covers over his legs as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"…Mmn," she moaned, covering her mouth with the pillow. Ren sighed and slipped the pillow easily from her grip, tossing it behind her.

"Really, Jeanne." He stared hard at her, his golden orbs trapping her eyes so that she couldn't look away. "You need to tell me if you're worried about something. If you don't, _I'll_ get worried." Jeanne exhaled deeply and looked away finally, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm worried that you'll think I'm a slut for having sex with you," she admitted. Ren snorted, biting his lip to hide it. She jerked her head over to him. "What!?"

"That's what's worrying you?" he asked, sounding relieved. "Oh gosh…" Ren fell back. "I thought it was something more serious."

"Ren, this _is_ serious! At least, to me it is," Jeanne said sadly, feeling disappointed. Ren bolted up, pulled her to his side.

"Jeanne, you're so funny." He kissed the side of her head. "I would _never_ think that of you. You should know that."

"Never?" she asked, sniffing.

"Never," he reassured. "I promise." He tilted her head up and granted her a small kiss, falling back onto the pillows. Jeanne slid down, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into his neck. Ren placed an arm around her back.

"…I'm ready."

"What?"

"You said that when I ready, I should tell you. I'm ready." Jeanne sat up on her knees, staring down at his surprised expression. Ren blinked, then sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"But…I have work in the morning."

"Can't you skip it just once?" she pleaded, taking his hand in hers. "Please?" Ren couldn't deny her adorable expression. And it'd be easy for him to undress, since he was only wearing pajama bottoms. He'd just call in sick.

"…If I make you uncomfortable at all, tell me immediately," he ordered. "And I mean it."

Jeanne nodded as Ren bent down to kiss her. She was surprised to find that this kiss was more deep and passionate than he had ever done with her. Nonetheless, Jeanne wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Ren pushed her gently against the bed, now on top of her. When they separated, Ren moved his lips to her neck. He was surprised that Jeanne pulled him closer, a small moan escaping from her lips. She didn't seem fazed at all by the sounds coming from her throat. He kissed and sucked and bit at a certain spot that made her arch her back. She moaned and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer and closer.

Ren's hand moved down to the inch-wide sleeve on her nightgown, hesitating. She shifted her shoulder so that the fabric beneath his fingers slipped down. Ren moved back up to her lips as Jeanne slipped her arm from the sleeve and placed it back on the back of his neck. Jeanne enjoyed the hot feeling of Ren's lips moving against hers; she could feel his lips asking, begging hers for entrance. Jeanne quickly parted her lips, feeling Ren's tongue slip into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, squirming out of the other sleeve so that the nightgown covered just barely enough of her pale, untouched breasts.

Ren moved down to her neck again, back to attack the small, red spot he had abandoned. Jeanne pressed against him, feeling his thigh against her core. She moaned, having never felt such pleasure. Ren then tugged at the nightgown, making it slip slightly, waiting for an OK from Jeanne. She nodded, moving her body around to help make the gown slide off. Ren then gripped the fabric tightly in his hands, and yanked it harshly out from under her, tossing the whole thing—still in one piece—to the floor, blushing as he looked at her naked body. She had aerial curves that complemented her skin tone nicely. Her body, though, was dotted and slashed with scars from the obvious self-abuse she had gone through to increase her furyoku during the shaman tournament years ago. Proof of lacerations, stabbing, and small burn scars took away from the natural beauty of her femine charms. Jeanne's face turned red, and Ren averted his gaze quickly, kissing her mouth lightly.

"I'm sorry," he said, burying his face into her neck. "I didn't mean to stare. But you are really beautiful."

"N-No, I'm not," she denied, tilting her head away from Ren. "I'm not beautiful. I'm scarred."

"So?" Ren lifted his head, pulling hers to look at him as he trapped her in yet another piercing gaze. "Just because you're scarred doesn't mean you're not beautiful." Ren kissed her lightly. "So stop arguing. I can think of many ways to prove to you you're beautiful."

"Is one of them torture…Ohh," Jeanne moaned as Ren kissed that certain spot on her neck.

"You want it to be?" he asked teasingly, moving his lips lower down her neck.

"I could be more comfortable," she admitted, making Ren halt right at her collarbone. "I don't mean that I'm not comfortable now, Ren." After giving him a reassuring look, Ren bent his head and took one her already perked nipples in his mouth, making a loud, unexpected moan erupt from her chest. He sucked and swirled his tongue around it while his hand held her back up. Jeanne gripped tightly at his hair, pushing to get more of herself in his mouth. God, she had never felt like this in her life. That one time when she had asked Lyserg to kiss her, just to see what a kiss was like…that was _nothing_ compared to now.

"Ren…," she murmured, arousing the Tao as he pulled away from her left breast. His hand stroked her sides, sending shivers up and down her body. Ren moved back up to her lips, capturing them in another heated kiss. His hands went down to her abdomen, hesitating just above her dark gray panties. He looked at her, unsure if he should continue with what they were doing. She nodded slowly. Ren pressed his lips against hers lightly as he slid them off her hips, Jeanne bucking them to help get them off. Ren concentrated on kissing her neck as his hand pressed against her womanhood, making her moan. He rubbed a finger against her clit before entering his middle finger. Jeanne shifted. Ren took that as a sign that she was uncomfortable and quickly removed his hand.

"S-Sorry," he stammered.

"No, don't worry about it," Jeanne whispered, kissing him lightly. Ren began kissing her again, slowly slipping off his bottoms and underwear so that he was also completely naked. Jeanne blushed and looked away. Ren chuckled and kissed her again.

"Don't worry about it," he repeated. He kissed her fully, allowing her to roam his mouth. She seemed nervous at the invitation, but soon became a braver maiden, and aroused her husband in ways he even never thought someone as innocent as her could. Ren pushed against her, making sure she was alright with his movements. She sighed, letting him know it was alright. He slowly moved inside her entirely, letting her get used to him. Oh Gods, being inside her did things to him he couldn't ever think of. Jeanne felt heated pleasure coarse through her veins, her touch becoming weak and shaky as she struggled to grip his hair in her hands. He made sure she was okay with him in her before pulling out and thrusting back in. She moaned his name.

"F-faster…," she pleaded. Ren obliged, kissing her passionately. Jeanne returned the kiss, her arms wrapped securely around his neck, her hips bucking up to meet with his thrusts as her virginity was quickly broken. Jeanne pushed up against him and Ren wrapped an arm around her waist, the other playing with her hair. After a few moments, each came, calling out the other's names. Ren pulled out and lied beside her, pulling Jeanne to his chest. Jeanne was panting heavily. Ren was as well.

"…So, you don't think of me as a slut?" she asked. Ren chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Not at all," he answered. "My little maiden."

"I love it when you call me that," Jeanne sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling close to him.

"I know," Ren murmured, exhaustion taking over. "I know."

*~*~*~*~

Ren groaned loudly, waking Jeanne up, as the phone rang. He ignored it as the machine picked up. But after the third time it rang, he took it off the cradle and pressed it to his ear. "What?" he spat. Jeanne giggled and sat up, hiding her exposed breasts against her covered legs.

"Tao Ren, where the hell are you?" his secretary demanded. "I'm over here _bushed_ with paperwork _you_ should be doing!"

"I'm sick," Ren lied.

"That's never stopped you before!"

"Fine, then. I'm dead." Ren hung up the phone and sat up, rubbing his temples. "Damn, now I have a headache."

"Want me to make you something?" Jeanne offered, allowing the covers to slip off and reveal her scarred, yet gorgeous figure. "You get headaches when you're hungry."

"I do not," Ren denied, pulling his underwear and pants back on.

"Yes you do." Jeanne laughed as she slipped the nightgown over her head and flipped her hair out from inside it. "Now, are you hungry or not?"

"Yeah, I am," Ren admitted as Jeanne made her way over to him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips gently. Ren smirked. "I need to be home more often."

"Yes you do," Jeanne agreed. "You _need_ to be home more often."

**Not too sure how this came out, but I'm not the best erotic writer. I was trying to keep it so that it wasn't disgusting, but you could still tell what was going on. XP If you don't like it, write a better one. Just don't copy my idea.**


End file.
